


Interlude

by jynx, snarkasaurus



Series: Servants of the Ring [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Durincest, Felching, Fisting, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Piercings, Rimming, Snowballing, Voyeurism, cross generational incest, genital piercings, three on one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, Fili, and Kili take the opportunity to test a gift from Gandalf. The boys have plans, though. Oh, how they have plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> While this is part of the series, in the sense that it's not a dream, this is a n interlude, the calm before the storm, if you will. 
> 
> And we really wanted to write some porn. 
> 
> Note: There is a link to a picture of what Dwalin's piercing might look like, if you need a visual aid. Needless to say, this picture is Not Safe For Work

Thorin had decided that he and the boys needed to spend some uninterrupted time together. Now that they had worked out what they would have to do, what levels they had to maintain, to keep the boys from losing control it was easier to spend time with them. The three of them had all made an effort to spend more time together.

It had nothing, unfortunately, to do with the hungry looks Fili and Kili occasionally tossed Thorin’s way or the suggestiveness in the way they draped themselves against each other. There had not been another repeat of the previous late night encounter and Thorin was not sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

This trip, however, would keep all three of them in close quarters and needed them all to trust each other. Gandalf had come when Thorin asked, bringing with him rings that would protect Fili and Kili from constant exposure to the sun. This was just as much a way to test the rings as it was to spend time together one last time before the quest. 

“Are we going to stop any time soon?” Fili asked, leaning against a tree while Kili took aim with his bow. “I’m getting hungry.”

Kili smirked, but didn’t take his eyes off whatever he was sighting. Thorin couldn’t see it from here. “Liar,” he murmured, and released the arrow. His satisfied smirk replaced his “Fili, you’re a liar” smirk, and he moved off into the underbrush, down the path his arrow had taken. 

Fili grinned at Thorin. “Yeah. A little bit of a liar.” 

Thorin chuckled and reached out, ruffling Fili’s hair carefully. Fili had recently gone back to wearing all the braids he was supposed to at his supposed age while Kili refused to wear any and all. “You’re not hungry?” he asked.

Fili leaned into the touch. “No, I’m bored. Kili likes hunting far too much. Always with the sneaking. Sometimes it’s better to just go in and destroy instead of stalking.”

“I was never much for hunting either,” Thorin said. “Shall we make camp and start a fire for when he comes back?”

Fili grinned. “Yes, we should.” He bounded ahead, heading for a clearing he could see through the trees. By the time Thorin came behind him, he’d cleared a space for their bedrolls and was laying down rocks in a ring for a fire. 

“It’s disgusting how fast you move when you want to,” Thorin said, but he was joking, and he made sure his tone reflected it. 

Fili glanced up at him, a wicked look on his face. “You’d like to know just how fast I can move when motivated, don’t you?”

“Sometimes it’s a little unsettling,” Thorin said, “and sometimes it is very amusing. The real question is what would really motivate you to move that fast?”

“Very few things,” Fili said as he finished the stone ring. “We need wood.” He looked around the clearing and spotted some. He made sure to brush up close against Thorin on his way past him to grab enough sticks and branches that they would have a comfortable fire.

Fili could tell from the way Thorin’s blood moved that he’d unsettled and intrigued his uncle, and smiled to himself as he poked about the woods. One side benefit of him and Kili being what they were was that animal predators gave them a wide berth, knowing they were no match. He joined Thorin in their little clearing with enough wood to keep the fire fed for most of the night. 

Thorin looked up when Kili returned on the heels of his brother, carrying a deer. He had blood on his chin, and was smirking. “Sorry, I had a little snack,” he said. 

“You’re not sorry,” Fili said, rising and going to his brother. He lapped at the blood on Kili’s chin, until his tongue reached his brother’s mouth. Then, he just flat out kissed him, deep and filthy. “Just so long as you saved enough for me.” 

“‘Course I did,” Kili said, handing over the deer. He grinned as Fili immediately brought his head to the wound and lapped at it. “Question is, did you save some for me?” 

Thorin’s eyes widened slightly at the comment, and he realized that the boys had a plan. They had a damned plan, and the prey was not the deer Fili was draining. “Uh...”

Kili left Fili to the deer and moved across the clearing in a flash, straddling Thorin as he crouched over the bedrolls. Thorin grabbed his hip as they toppled onto one of the beds and Kili grinned, flattening himself on top of his uncle with a wide smile.

“Did Fili cheat?” he asked. “We were supposed to do this together.”

“I did not cheat!” Fili protested from the deer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “We said we’d share and we’re going to share.”

Kili looked over at Fili before leaning down to kiss Thorin gently, keeping the kiss chaste. Whether it was out of respect for him or because he did not think Thorin would appreciate the taste of blood was unknown, but there was the tiniest fizzle running through him at the brush of lips against his. It had been an awfully long time after all.

He felt a weight on his legs, a second pair of hands hit by Kili’s, and knew Fili had joined them. Thorin opened his eyes; he didn’t realize he’d shut them. Fili grinned at him from behind Kili’s shoulder, eyes hot with want. “We should not do this,” he mumbled when Kili pulled away again. 

“Why not?” Fili asked. 

Thorin didn’t really have an answer beyond, “I’m your uncle.”

“And Kili is my brother,” Fili answered promptly. “And we’re also dead.” 

"There is much we shouldn't do," Kili said as he nuzzled Thorin's neck. "But if we didn't do the things we shouldn't, it would be terribly boring, wouldn't it?"

Thorin looked up at the sky as Kili teasingly ran his sharp fangs over Thorin's neck at the spot under his chin. He tried to come up with a convincing argument. "I don't want this," he tried.

"Liar," Fili said, his voice sing-songy.

Kili, sitting directly on Thorin's lap, rocked his hips, and Thorin bit back his moan. "Such a lie," he said. "I can feel how much you want us, Uncle."

Thorin knew he was going to lose, but he had to try. "You are each other's One. I should not come between that."

Fili actually paused at that, and pulled Kili upright. Any hope Thorin had of that argument working, though, faded quickly. "Part of caring for my One is giving him what I can, when I can. Kili, what do you want?"

Kili licked his lips and twisted his lower body sinuously, grinding back against Fili and down against Thorin. "I want this," he answered. "I want Thorin between us, under us, over us, any way we can get him. I want to taste his blood while he is buried inside me, and you inside of him. I want to taste his cock, and I want to know what his blood tastes like when he comes in the throes of deep passion."

Fili grinned down at Thorin. "Tell us this is something you don't want. Tell us this as a truth, and we will leave you be. Lie to us," and his eyes flashed black, and his face, for just a brief moment, was the terrifyingly impassive creature that lurked under Fili's mask of life. "Lie to us, and know that you will not enjoy it."

Thorin swallowed and licked his lips, watching how Kili's eyes focused on his mouth. "I want this," he said as he reached out and brushed his thumb over Kili's bottom lip. "Mahal help me, I do want this."

Kili nipped the tip of Thorin's thumb and sucked it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digit, one hand coming up to stroke the skin of Thorin's wrist and sucked hard enough to hollow his cheeks.

Thorin groaned as Kili stared to grind against him and Fili both as he continued to lavish attention on Thorin's thumb. He felt his cock twitch and fill uncomfortably against his pants. He was already damned for having admitted he wanted this, he might as well enjoy it. He sat up awkwardly and reached down to rub Kili through his pants.

Fili grinned, once again sunshine and sex. He worked his hand under Kili’s top and started tugging until Kili took the hint and let go of everything long enough to be bared. As soon as the last of the fabric was free of his arms, he attacked Thorin’s mouth, kissing him hungrily. 

Thorin gasped into the kiss, Kili’s tongue immediately invading his mouth. He sucked on it lightly, wondering at how long it had been since he had last indulged, and why it was now for his boys that he gave in. Why was he so willing to damn himself for what would likely be one fleeting night of pleasure? And then Fili’s clever fingers unlaced his placket, and worked into his trousers, wrapping around his erection through his smallclothes, and he didn’t care anymore. 

Thorin groaned, hands going to Kili's hips, as he arched up into Fili's hand. This was not the best position for what they all wanted but he was loathe to move them all. He nipped Kili's lip and tipped his head, smiling when Kili understood and twisted to pull Fili to the ground with him. 

"We need beds," Kili said. "And less clothes. And everything."

Fili flailed his hand out, trying to reach his pack. “Oil’s in there,” he muttered when Kili didn’t let him go. He was released so suddenly that he rolled forward and narrowly avoided smashing his nose against the ground. “Hey!” Vial of oil forgotten, he turned and pounced on Kili, tickling him mercilessly. 

Thorin rolled his eyes, and moved around the wriggling boys to get to the pack. He was already going to hell, so he might as well enjoy the trip. He pulled the little vial out, and started peeling off his clothing while Fili and Kili rolled around on the ground. He shoved his pants down his hips, catching all the fabric, and sat down. Short work of his boots, and clothes tossed aside, leaving Thorin naked and sprawled on the bedrolls he’d laid out. 

He looked up, and realized he was pinned with two hot, dark gazes. The boys had stopped play fighting, and were now looking at Thorin with hunger. They didn’t even try and hide it. Thorin’s cock twitched against his thigh, and he wondered if it was because he couldn’t tell, exactly, which kind of hunger they were displaying. 

Kili crawled forward, but was halted by Fili, who grabbed the band of his pants. Kili growled and squirmed, and that movement, with Fili’s tugging, pulled him free of his clothing, and he crawled over Thorin, naked as his uncle was. He leaned down to capture Thorin’s mouth in a deep, needy kiss. He tucked himself down small and tight against Thorin’s body, aligning their cocks so that they rubbed together.

Thorin reached down and wrapped his hand around them both as he kissed Kili, licking into his mouth and playing with Kili's tongue. He swallowed Kili's moans and mews, reaching out with his other hand to rest on Kili's ass as he continued to stroke their cocks, kneading the firm flesh under his hand.

Fili stripped his own clothes off and laid down on Thorin's other side, nibbling along his shoulder and running his hands over his uncle's chest. The muscles were hard and the hair thick. Fili smiled against his skin as he dragged his nails down, catching on Thorin's nipples, pausing to pinch and roll the nubs of flesh.

Kili groaned when the action made Thorin’s fingers tighten. “Yesss” he hissed, scraping a fang across Thorin’s lip. He sucked hard at the little droplets of blood that welled up, and rolled his hips again. 

Fili dug for the vial of oil that had dropped from Thorin’s fingers. Once he found it, he opened it, and slid two fingers into Kili’s ass. He grinned when Kili wailed and ground against Thorin. “He loves this,” Fili told his uncle. “He loves the pain, loves being fucked. He loves being watched. That’s why you’ve found us as many times as you have; because Kili wanted you to see him getting fucked.” 

Thorin arched his back, breaking away from Kili’s mouth with a gasp. “Is it because he knows how beautiful he is?” he managed to ask. 

Kili grinned, and rolled his hips back and down. “It’s because I’ve been thinking about having you for a while now.” 

Fili pulled his fingers free, and reached between their bodies to pull Thorin’s cock back and up. “Have him, then, Kili. For the first of many times.” 

With a snarl, Kili rose up and sank back down, impaling himself on Thorin’s cock. He moaned low in the back of his throat, hands grabbing at Thorin's shoulders for balance as he took a moment. A moment that did not last very long. Kili started to move, shallow, teasing rolls of his hips, working Thorin slowly in and out of him. Thorin's hands went to Kili's ass, kneading and pulling as he thrust up.

Fili watched them, sitting back and wrapping a hand around his cock as Thorin and Kili worked out a rhythm between the two of them. Kili's mouth was open, head hanging forward as he watched Thorin. Fili knew the intense look Kili was giving Thorin, the look that made their uncle groan and thrust harder. Fili stroked himself lazily, watching the way Kili's back curled and the twist and roll of his hips. His One was beautiful, even when he was riding someone else's cock.

Fili crawled over to them, a hand on Thorin's chest, as he watched them. He liked watching, he found, liked knowing that they knew he was watching, that they were putting on a show for them. At least, Kili was putting on a show.

"He can take whatever you want to give him, Thorin," Fili said. "He likes it when you try to break him."

Kili laughed breathlessly, "This is still good. He's thicker than you." He leaned down to kiss Thorin sloppily, neither of them able to really concentrate on making the kiss decent. "Feels so good."

Thorin chuckled softly and grabbed Kili's hips, stilling him and causing the younger dwarf to whine and fight his hold. "I think your brother is lonely," Thorin said to Kili with his eyes on Fili.

Kili twisted to look and licked his lips. "He is, isn't he?" Thorin planted his feet and lifted Kili off his cock by his waist, dumping Kili to the side. Fili grinned as Kili laughed and stretched before grabbing Fili and kissing him.

"You'll make sure he fucks me good, won't you?" Kili asked Fili before pulling away and climbing onto another bedroll on his hands and knees.

Thorin, though, ignored him, turning instead to cup Fili's face and pull him into a hungry kiss with tongue and teeth. He wanted to taste and learn what this nephew had for him, what he was giving up his soul for. He was giving up his soul for a taste of heaven. 

Fili gave as good as he got, reaching for the oil again, this time to slide a finger into Thorin’s ass. He pushed, guiding his uncle by the finger fucking him, and nudged him over to where Kili was kneeling, ass in the air. “He’s begging for it,” Fili said. “Taste.”

Thorin groaned and bent in half, pressing his tongue as deep into Kili’s ass as he could. It tasted of nothing but oil and his own sweat and precome, but the response from Kili made the effort more than worth it. 

Fili grinned as Kili’s cries echoed around the clearing, and slowly pressed another finger into Thorin’s ass. “Listen to him,” he murmured, sliding his free hand down Thorin’s back. “Listen to how much he loves having you fuck him with your tongue. It makes him so much more desperate for your cock, just wait. He’ll fuck himself stupid on it, chasing as many orgasms as he can get.”

Thorin started at that, and stopped what he was doing to look back at Fili. “As many as...” he said. “How many times do you...” 

Fili grinned while Kili whined and pushed his ass back, trying to get Thorin’s tongue back where he wanted it. “As many times as we want. We have no physical limitations.” 

Thorin groaned, and went back to tongue fucking Kili with renewed desperation, pushing his own ass back against Fili’s fingers. He reached up and added his thumb, rubbing along the seam of Kili's hole as he thrust his tongue in and out of his nephew. Kili moaned, falling from his hands to his elbows, panting and spreading his knees for better balance and to give Thorin more room. He pulled his tongue out and slipped his thumb in, fingering Kili to listen to his moans of desperation before leaning in and pushing his tongue in along with his thumb.

The concept of not having any physical limitations was hard to understand and he wanted to see, through experience, what they meant.

Fili worked a third finger in, and twisted them. “You’re not as tight as I would have expected” he said with a smirk. “Do you do this on a regular basis, uncle? Perhaps taking Dwalin into your ass, and letting him fuck you until you’re both desperate and needing to come?” 

Thorin groaned, his breath catching slightly, letting his head rest against the small of Kili's back as he twisted his fingers and had Kili shouting as he came. "Why, is that something you'd like to see?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Fili.

"I would," Kili said weakly.

“Yes,” Fili’s eyes flashed black. ‘Yes, I want to see that, and I want to be a part of it.” he grinned sharply, and worked a fourth finger into his uncle’s ass. He slowly, but steadily, spread those fingers, stretching Thorin’s ass. “I’ll slide in alongside Dwalin, and Kili will fuck your mouth, and you’ll take it, because you want to take it. You want to be used like that, to let go, and not be the king, just to be fucked until you don’t have anything left to give.” 

“Fili, if you don’t get your cock in my ass, I won’t be held responsible for my actions,” Thorin snarled, pulling his own fingers free of Kili’s ass. He lifted up, and slammed home, groaning at how good it felt.

Kili gasped out mindless words in Khuzdul, bracing himself against the bedding. "Thorin," he said, voice raw with need. Thorin leaned over, kissing the back of Kili's neck and running his hands down Kili's arms.

Fili watched them hungrily before getting to his knees behind Thorin and running his hands over his uncle's flank. He couldn't help the urge to lean down and bite one of Thorin's cheeks, taking just a sip of blood and listening to Thorin growl low in his throat and in his chest. Fili pulled back, licking his lips and swallowing, before slicking his cock and thrusting inside Thorin. 

Thorin howled, slammed forward into Kili by the force of Fili’s thrust. His nephew unerringly hit the sweet spot, and sparked stars through his vision. “Yes,” he growled, pressing back against Fili, then forward again into Kili. “ _Yes_.” 

Fili let Thorin set the rhythm for now, thrusting when Thorin moved back. The play of muscles in his uncle’s back as he fucked himself without shame fascinated Fili. His smoothed his hands up, tracing the rippling lines of tissue, and tried to decide the best time to bite and take his taste of pleasure-soaked blood. 

Kili let his cheek rest against the bedroll while he worked a hand between his legs. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and jacked himself hard and fast. He wanted to come again, the thick presence of Thorin’s cock fucking him almost as good as Fili’s. He loved the way it was forcing him open wider than Fili usually did and the way Thorin knew exactly how to use it to wring noises out of Kili. He made the most encouraging noises he could, gasping out Thorin's name as he did.

Thorin leaned down, kissing his way across Kili's shoulders as he thrust into Kili and back onto Fili. There was something flawless about the way they worked together, something that Thorin knew would come in handy at some point, they way they knew how to move together something that could be used in battle quite easily. And then Fili was shifting his hips and making sure to nail the small gland that made Thorin lean down and bite down hard on Kili's shoulder, seconds from coming.

Dwalin watched from the dark cover of the trees, a hand down his pants as he jacked his cock to the scene before him. He rubbed and pulled at the metal through his prick and stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt, just wanting to watch. There was time for more, later, if what he had heard was correct and this was supposed to be the boys' time with their uncle, uninterrupted and pure, though the scene before him was anything but pure.

Fili could smell their visitor, had been able to smell him for some time, but he let him be. Right now, he was more intent on making his uncle spill into his brother. He could feel how close Thorin was, and knew that now was the perfect time. He wrapped his arms around Thorin and held tight, fangs sliding through skin and flesh as they were nothing while he pounded Thorin hard. 

Kili fucked back against Thorin, too, wanting his ass to be filled. He wanted this, wanted Thorin to know that they would take this from him, too. He was theirs, and they were going to keep him. The hand around his chest was in perfect reach. He stopped stroking his cock, and grabbed it, pulling Thorin’s hand up to his mouth. He sank his fangs into Thorin’s wrist and drank, deep pulls and swipes of his tongue. 

Thorin was helpless. He couldn’t compete with the fucking or the tightness or the feeding, and he came with a strangled cry. He buried himself deep in Kili’s ass, shuddering with each spurt of come. “Boys,” he groaned into Kili’s shoulder, clinging to what little sense he had left. 

Kili drank in Thorin’s blood, groaning against his skin at the wave of pleasure and lust in his uncle’s blood. It was saturated with pleasure and it flooded into Kili’s body and made him come hard. He panted for a moment and released Thorin’s wrist and twisted, nuzzling what he could reach of his uncle. He could see where the sweat had made Thorin’s hair stick to his face and curiously licked it only to be groaned at by Thorin as his uncle rolled his eyes and swatted at him tiredly.

Fili pulled out of Thorin and watched as their uncle slowly pulled away from Kili and flopped back onto the bedroll. Kili was sitting on his knees, watching Thorin breathe, the way his chest moved as he took in large lungfulls of air, but Fili was far more interested in Kili than how Thorin needed air. He pushed Kili down, hand on his neck, and growled softly as he pressed against him. Kili was still his, still his One, but he’d been fucked by someone else too. Fili couldn’t help the possessive urge to claim what was his, to make sure no one doubted that Kili was his.

He let his hands stroke Kili’s sides while he nuzzled the dimples of his back, kissing and nibbling the flesh there before sliding his hands down to grip Kili’s butt and pulled his cheeks apart. He watched as Kili’s hole twitched and come started to slowly leak out of him. Fili leaned in and licked the escaping drops up, smiling as he heard Kili moan and Thorin swear softly. Fili fixed his mouth over the twitching muscle and slid his tongue inside his well-fucked brother and sucked, doing his best to remove as much of Thorin’s come as he could before pulling back. 

Fili pushed Kili onto his back and leaned down to kiss him, sharing Thorin’s come with him as Kili licked into his mouth. Kili arched up against Fili, his hands sliding into his hair as they passed it back and forth between them.

Thorin watched, torn between faint disgust, because that was his come, and it had been in Kili’s ass, but at the same time, incredibly turned on. Fili had done that, sucked his semen out of Kili’s body, and now they were passing it back and forth like it was the greatest treat. His cock twitched feebly against his thigh, far too replete to harden again just yet, but still willing to give it a try. 

Fili finally swallowed what was in his mouth, and raised his head, satisfied that the world knew Kili was his. He nuzzled his brother’s throat and raised up a little bit. “Shall we let Uncle rest while we take care of Dwalin?” he asked. 

Thorin started. “What?” 

Kili smiled up at him lazily. “I think that would be good. His hand was making interesting noises.”

Dwalin started, pulling his hand out of his pants and fixing them. He picked his bag up and stepped out of the shadows to where they all could see him. “How long have you known?” he asked.

“Since before I started fucking Uncle, but I figured I’d let you enjoy the show,” Fili said, standing and sauntering over to Dwalin. “Do you want to play?”

Kili was right behind him, though his walk was more of a stalk. “I want to know what was making such interesting noises in your trousers,” he purred, sliding up against Dwalin and rubbing his hand over Dwalin’s pants. “What’s so interesting in there?”

Thorin chuckled and relaxed against the bedding, content to watch Dwalin deal with far more than he probably could.

Dwalin glanced at Thorin as he grabbed Kili’s hands, stopping him. “Kili,” he warned.

“Let me see?” Kili asked, nuzzling against Dwalin’s chin beneath his beard. “I want to see.”

Fili pressed against Kili, pushing him closer against Dwalin. “He’s going to pout if you don’t show him, you know, and then he’ll be impossible to deal with.”

Dwalin glanced at Thorin over their heads, and sighed. “He’s already impossible,” he said gruffly, ruffling Kili’s hair. 

“He,” Kili said, “can get much worse.” He started tugging at Dwalin’s pants again, making a tiny cheerful sound as Dwalin let go of his wrists, and stared once he’d bared Dwalin’s cock. Kili reached out, touching the [line of piercings along the frenum of Dwalin’s prick](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqij5vGm9m1qin7xco1_500.jpg). Kili pushed Fili away and fell to his knees, handling Dwalin gently as he examined him.

“Dwalin, you naughty dwarf!” Fili said delighted. He sank down next to his brother, running a gentle fingertip over the bumps of the piercing. “I had no idea...” 

Dwalin hissed a little, and looked over at Thorin. “They’re yours, you know. Through and through.”

Thorin chuckled. “I didn’t react much differently the first time I saw them,” he said. “I’m proud to say they’re mine.” 

Fili leaned in and dragged his tongue over where his fingers had been. “I want to watch those fuck Thorin,” he said. 

Dwalin chuckled, a hand settling on Fili’s head. “You do, hunh?”

“I’d rather those fuck me,” Kili said, licking his lips. “Thorin’s had those to himself for a while now, it’s time he shares with us, with _me_."

Fili laughed. "You are so greedy," he said. "I want to watch him fuck you, too." He leaned in and sucked in the head of Dwalin's cock into his mouth, tongue teasing the metal. He dropped his jaw and took as much as he could for a long moment. 

A thought occurred to him, and he pulled back, a wicked, evil smile on his face. Dwalin's breath caught, lost somewhere between the beauty of the expression and trepidation at what could put that look on his prince's face. "What is it?" Dwalin asked. 

"I want to have a contest," he said, turning the look on Kili and his uncle. "I want to see how much cock they can take. I want us both to fuck Kili's ass while Thorin takes his mouth, and then I want to put Thorin in the middle, with Kili in his mouth."

Thorin moaned. "I'm not sure I can do that, boy," he started to say. Before the last word left his lips, he was flat on his back on the bedroll, Fili on top of him, rolling his hips sensuously. 

"Yes, you can," he crooned, stroking Thorin's cheeks. "You can take Dwalin, and then I will stretch you even farther with my fingers, stroking along that glorious cock. Kili will keep your mouth busy, and then...oh, then, my beloved Uncle Thorin, I will work my cock into your ass alongside Dwalin's, and we will fuck you and fuck you and fuck you until you are screaming."

Dwalin swore softly behind them as Kili laughed. Thorin, meanwhile, was doing his best to look unimpressed up at Fili.

“Some of us do not have the recovery time you and your brother have,” Thorin pointed out.

“We can help with that,” Fili said with a smug look, leaning down to kiss the tip of Thorin’s nose. “Trust us, Uncle. We’ll take such good care of you. You don’t know how good Kili is with his mouth, you’ll love every minute of it.”

Thorin sighed, raising his hand and letting it rest on the small of Fili’s back. “You two are spoiled.”

“Ridiculously so,” Fili agreed.

Kili nuzzled Dwalin’s hip, looking up at his teacher. “You are wearing far too much clothing,” he said with a pout.

“Then help me out of them,” Dwalin said with a pointed look.

Kili grinned and got to his feet, kissing Dwalin lazily as he started undoing the buckles and straps of Dwalin’s furs and armor, pushing them off him and onto the ground before fussing with his shirt, pulling it off and dropping it off to the side. His eyes caught on the thick, heavy gold rings through Dwalin’s nipples and whined softly in the back of his throat. He leaned down, fixing his mouth over one of them and hooked a fang through it, tugging as he flicked his tongue over the nub of flesh. Dwalin’s skin tasted so good, different from Fili and Thorin, more sweat and more of a bite to the taste of metal.

Dwalin carefully pulled Kili’s mouth and head away and pushed him down to finish undressing him. Kili went with a defeated noise and went about getting Dwalin naked and helping him out of his boots. Once Dwalin had been stripped, Kili leaned in and took Dwalin’s cock into his mouth, swallowing him down with only a slight difficulty and groaning around the length and girth. There was nothing more that Kili could want except to get Dwalin inside him.

“They look good together, don’t they, Uncle?” Fili asked, slowly rocking his hips against Thorin’s, dragging their cocks together. “So pretty watching Kili practically choke on Dwalin.”

Thorin couldn't take his eyes off his best friend and his nephew. Kili had somehow turned them so that they could see Dwalin's cock disappearing into his mouth. Kili's mouth stretched obscenely, and each bob of his head made his lips rippled as the piercings slid in and out of his mouth. 

And then Thorin gasped with surprise when Fili swallowed down his cock to the root and sucked. He sucked hard and long, and Thorin could feel himself thickening almost in spite of himself. 

Fili smirked at Thorin around his mouthful of cock, and reached for the oil again, pouring a liberal dollop on his fingers. Three were immediately pressed into Thorin, who took them with a low string of curses. He tossed the bottle toward Kili and Dwalin as he thrust his fingers in and out of Thorin, finding the gland and rubbing his fingers against it mercilessly.

Kili kept moving along Dwalin’s shaft, thankful he didn’t need air to breathe as he used his tongue and mouth to wring a growl from Dwalin. Kili pulled away regretfully, setting his mouth on the head of Dwalin’s cock and sucking gently before swiping at the slit with his tongue, licking up whatever precome he could. Kili snagged the bottle FIli had tossed to him and poured a generous amount onto his fingers and spread his knees as he reached back, eyes never leaving Dwalin’s as he stretched himself and got himself as slick as he could. Not only was he going be having Dwalin’s huge, wonderful cock in him but also Fili’s. He was going to want the lube.

Dwalin watched him for a moment before he reached down and pulled Kili to his feet and then swept him over his shoulder, to Kili’s delight, and carried him over to one of the neglected bedrolls and slung him down against them. “I think you’re open enough,” Dwalin said, pinning Kili down and kissing him.

“You gonna fuck me?” Kili asked, spreading his legs and wrapping them around Dwalin’s waist. He arched his back and tried to pull Dwalin closer but the older dwarf was not to be moved.

“Of course I’m going to fuck you,” Dwalin said. He looked over at Fili and Thorin, the king flushed and biting his lip to keep from begging. It was a gorgeous sight. He could feel Fili’s eyes on him as he grabbed Kili’s hips and dragged him close before pushing his cock inside him, listening to Kili’s low growl of pleasure.

Fili watched Dwalin fuck his One, watched Kili nearly come just from the feel of those little bits of metal run deep and rub against that little gland inside. He grinned and worked his hand a little deeper, four fingers deep in Thorin's ass. His thumb nudged against the stretched ring, and he got an idea. "Take a deep breath for me uncle," he murmured. When Thorin did, he but lightly at the bare thing closest to him. "Now let it out and bear down."

Thorin didn’t think, just reacted, and let out a howl as Fili slid his whole hand inside. He panted for breath, feeling stuff and stretched, and so fucking good. “Fili,” he said weakly, opening his eyes to look at his nephew. “Fili, oh my...I...”

Fili grinned and slowly wrapped his fingers into a fist. The motion stretched Thorin even more, and he moaned deeply. Fili watched to make sure he didn’t actually hurt Thorin, but he slowly and steadily fucked Thorin with the closed fist. 

Kili bucked against Dwalin. “Harder,” he growled, wanting to really feel it. “Dwalin, fuck me harder!”

Dwalin chuckled and leaned down, nose to nose with Kili. "You want me to fuck you harder?" he asked.

"Give it me," Kili demanded, rocking his hips shallowly.

Dwalin kissed him and pulled out before flipping Kili around and pushing him down against the dirt as he wrapped an arm around his waist and thrust back in. He held Kili's hips, the younger's cock trapped against Dwalin's arm. He whined low in his throat but Dwalin set a brutal pace, thrusting into his hard enough that Kili was driven into the bedroll with every forward roll of his hips. Kili reached out and braced himself, helping by thrusting back onto Dwalin and gasping praise.

Fili leaned down and kissed Thorin’s stomach, nuzzling the hair on his belly, as he worked his fist in and out slowly. He would pull his hand almost out, loosening his fist, and then push back in and form his fist again. He kept it up while delicious noises fell from Thorin’s lips, such delicious noises...

Kili squealed suddenly, as Dwalin shifted his angle just a little bit, and the line of piercings rolled across his sweet spot. He came, panting and moaning in sharp bursts. "Fuuuuuuuck," he moaned out on a long breath. "That was amazing. Fuck Uncle now."

Dwalin huffed a breath and slowly pulled his cock out of Kili's ass. As soon as he was out, he spanked the pert globes hard. Kili moaned and shot him a dark, lusty gaze over his shoulder. Dwalin gave him a dark grin in return, and looked at Fili and Thorin. "Mahal, you have him loose as a whore in a bawdy house, don't you?" He asked. "Are you ready?"

Fili grinned and pulled his hand free. He grabbed Thorin's waist and hauled him up, sitting back on his heels with Thorin in his lap. "Yes. I am."

Dwalin laid back on the bedroll and helped Fili get Thorin settled over Dwalin's hips. He hissed when Kili's cool fingers helped guide his cock into Thorin's waiting ass, and hissed again when he felt how incredibly loose and slick Fili had managed to get Thorin. 

Thorin draped himself against Dwalin's chest, and buried his face in his best friend's beard. What else could he do? They were all determined. He groaned when Dwalin start to thrust, when Fili's fingers did exactly what they'd threatened, and slowly started stretching him open. He felt fingers tugging and petting at his hair, and looked up to see Kili kneeling, straddling Dwalin's head, cock already half hard again. "Open for me, Uncle," he heard, so he did. His mouth was filled with Kili's cock, and all he could do was moan.

Fili waited, letting Dwalin thrust on his own a few times before sitting across from Dwalin, his knees coming to rest outside of Dwalin’s and slowly guided his cock inside Thorin as well. They all groaned as they worked out how to move, Kili gasping as Thorin sloppily sucked him.

It took Fili time to work himself in, taking care not to hurt Thorin. That would defeat the entire purpose. His time and care gave Dwalin a chance to breathe, too, so that by the time they were pressed right inside Thorin, Dwalin had a control of himself again. Fili pulled out again, slowly, and thrust back in, as Dwalin pulled out. Fili groaned as the motion rubbed his cock against Dwalin’s ladder, and grinned. “Fucking perfect.”

Thorin moaned around Kili’s cock and just sucked. He couldn’t do anything else. He was full, fuller than full, two cocks splitting him wide, Kili’s in his mouth. He moaned when Kili’s fingers buried in his hair and held him still for the slow thrusts Kili started. Thorin swallowed helplessly around the cock in his throat, and groaned. 

Dwalin tilted his head back to watch as Thorin sucked on Kili’s cock and chuckled. “You like this, don’t you, Thorn? Like being stuffed full of cock. Fuck, so loose and good. We’re gonna have to do this more often.” He let Fili set the pace of how they rocked into him. “Would you like that, Thorn? Let us tie you down and fuck you, one by one?”

Thorin, in answer, pushed back against the cocks in his ass, begging them to fuck him deeper. 

Fili laughed with delight. “Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, exiled from Erebor, is a cockslut.” He fucked harder for a moment, deep strokes that slammed into Thorin as much as he was able. “I would never share this with anyone, though. You’re ours. You belong to no one else.” He curved his back, covering Thorin, and bit into his shoulder. 

Kili groaned, pulling away from Thorin’s mouth and stroking his cock as he watched them. He listened with a fanged smile as Thorin panted and moaned. He licked his lips and groaned, stroking himself hard and fast as he came on Thorin’s face. 

Thorin licked his lips, catching some of Kili’s come and braced himself on Dwalin’s shoulder. He wasn’t going to last much longer and could feel his balls drawing up and used his free hand to wrap around his cock. Dwalin leaned up, kissing Thorin and licking his cheek clean, as he knocked Thorin’s hand away and wrapped his own hand around Thorin’s cock.

Fili closed his eyes and sucked up the pleasure. it was almost tangible, thick in the air and in the few drops of blood he was sucking and licking from Thorin’s skin. The scent of Kili’s come mingled with everything else, and he growled. His hips moved harder, faster, until, with a snarl, he came. 

Dwalin grit his teeth, holding on as long as he could. He needed to hold off, he wouldn’t be able to fuck Kili if he didn’t. He stilled, letting Fili do all the work, and hissed out a breath when cool semen oozed around his cock. “Fuck...my boys. All of you.” 

Kili snickered. “Even Uncle Thorin?” 

Dwalin growled. “Thorn has been my boy longer than either of you,” he pointed out.

Fili slid out of Thorin, taking Dwalin with him. He immediately slid down and started lapping at Thorin’s gaping hole, working his tongue in, sucking and flicking and fucking. He laughed when Thorin moaned. 

Kili crawled over and nibbled kisses along Fili’s back and spine. He wanted, so badly he wanted, to have Fili again.

“Taste him,” Fili said, licking his lips and smiling at Kili. He went back to sucking his come out of Thorin and licking at his stretched hole. Kili kissed Fili again, sharing the come like they had before.

Kili leaned over and sank his fangs into the swell of Thorin’s ass. He moaned at the taste of blood and the pleasure. Thorin was exhausted and Kili could taste it. He pulled away and nuzzled his uncle’s neck. “We should let you rest, enjoy the show we’ll give you.”

“Show?” Thorin asked, letting Dwalin roll him onto the bedroll and kissed his friend lazily.

“Kili,” Dwalin said with a chuckle. 

He and Thorin traded lazy kisses as they watched the two boys press close together. Fili and Kili had twined together next to the other two, touching and nibbling on each other, making one of the most attractive pictures Dwalin had seen in a long time.

Fili rolled his hips slow and easy, rubbing himself against his brother's hip. Fingers tangled in Kili's hair alternately tugged and stroked as he stole kissed from Kili's mouth, pressed them against his jaw, scraped teeth over his tender neck. "Do you want Dwalin and me now, or do you want to wait?" He murmured, scraping fang along ear. 

Kili shuddered and leaned into Fili. "Want you," he mumbled. "Both later but want you so bad. Miss you, want you." He had himself pressed close to Fili, hiding his face against Fili's neck and his limbs wrapped around him.

Fili nuzzled Kili and stroked his back. "Then that's what you will have. But we should be nice and get Dwalin off first."

"I'll be fine, lads," Dwalin said as he stretched out next to Thorin.

Kili pulled away from Fili to crawl over to Dwalin and nuzzled at his thigh. "Wanna make you come, too," he said. He laid his hands on Dwalin's thighs and kneaded. Dwalin's cock was still hard, curving thick and heavy against his stomach. Kili leaned down and licked along the frenum ladder and slowly started taking Dwalin in his mouth, tongue working each piercing as he went.

Fili came up behind him, nudging Kili's hips up enough that he could part his ass and slowly lick into him, teasing him and reveling in how open and loose Kili was after so many fucks, and making him moan around Dwalin's meat. Kili bobbed his head, taking more and more of Dwalin into his mouth and relaxed his throat enough that he took every bit of Dwalin's cock. He swallowed around him a couple of times and listened to Dwalin swearing as he did. Kili buried his nose in Dwalin's fur and moved the tiniest bit to take a little more in before sinking his fangs into Dwalin's public mound and sucking hungrily.

Dwalin bucked up with a shout, swearing an incoherent stream as he came down Kili’s throat. He fisted his hand in Kili’s hair, holding his boy’s head still while he fucked his mouth, using every inch of that heat to prolong his pleasure. 

Kili swallowed it all, every drop, greedily. He pushed his ass back against Fili’s mouth, already hard again from the taste of blood and come in his mouth, the feel of his brother’s tongue. He slowly let Dwalin slip from his mouth, lapping at the softening flesh to clean it, until it was lying quiescent against Dwalin’s thigh. He rested his cheek against Dwalin’s thigh, then, whining in his throat, while Fili drove him insane. 

Fili pulled away after a moment and kissed Kili's hip. "Kee, I want you."

Kili twisted and pounced him, kissing him and rubbing his hands against Fili's chest. "You want me?" he asked. "Want me how?"

Fili growled, his hands going to Kili's ass and grabbing as he ground up against him. "Want you to fuck me."

Kili nibbled on Fili's lip, completely ignoring Dwalin and Thorin. "Yeah?" he asked. "You want to me to push you down and fuck you stupid? Want me to force you open, make you take everything I've got to give?"

"Yes," Fili hissed, hips thrusting against Kili's as he humped him. "Give it to me."

Kili crawled off Fili to look for the slick, giving Thorin a hungry kiss when his uncle handed it to him, and quickly crawled back over to Fili.

Fili spread his legs and pulled Kili over him. He rolled his hips up, begging for Kili to take him

Thorin lounged against Dwalin, and watched his boys. He knew they had as equal a relationship it was possible to have, but to see them like this, Fili begging so wantonly for Kili's cock... He sighed softly. 

Kili worked two slick fingers into Fili's ass immediately, not bothering to be gentle. He grinned at Fili's keen, and worked quickly. He would give his brother what he wanted. Oh, how he would fuck Fili. 

He leaned down and kissed Fili as he continued to work his fingers in and out, teasing him. He pulled away from his brother’s mouth to kiss and bite his way down Fili’s body. Fili groaned, squirming as Kili bit a kiss below his breast bone, above his navel, and then on his thigh. Kili pulled his fingers free of Fili and tugged him into his lap and down onto his cock.

“Ride me,” Kili said, kissing Fili and wrapping a tight hand around his cock. “I wanna see you come apart for me.”

Fili immediately began writhing, moving on Kili’s cock. His fingers tangled in Kili’s hair, grounding himself as he floated awash in the lust and love and sheer pleasure. “Kee,” he whimpered, needing more, needing blood, needing biting. He leaned forward, dragging his tongue over Kili’s shoulder before biting. 

Kili growled and spread his thighs a little, grabbing tight of Fili’s hips, and fucking him hard. He bit Fili, too, mirroring the same position on his shoulder. 

Thorin watched them, mouth open in awe. They were...stunning. The way they moved together, in sync with each other... Kili taking control was unexpected at first, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Not that now was the time for sense. “They’re gorgeous,” he murmured. 

“Did you expect them to be any other way?” Dwalin asked. He was absently stroking Thorin’s stomach, carding his hand through the thick hair there. Both of them were catching their breath and trying to recover from the amazing sex they’d already had.

Kili’s hands moved down, grabbing at Fili’s ass, his nails digging in as they fed off each other and moved as one. There was something so right about this, about them, the connection and the feel of each other’s blood in their mouths. He loved how they felt, the connection, the wholeness. He freed a hand to wrap around Fili’s cock, stroking his brother tightly.

Fili moaned, so close to the edge he could taste it. He rocked down hard, took another deep swallow, and then he was coming into Kili’s hand. His hips jerked in short rolls, and he moaned. 

Kili was right behind him, filling his brother’s ass with his mark. He grunted, tongue swirling over the marks on Fili’s neck. This was the only thing he ever needed in his life. His brother, his One.

They clung to each other, still joined, too content to move very far. After a few moments of petting and nuzzles they parted and flowed like liquid silk over to Thorin and Dwalin, cuddling with them and making themselves comfortable.

“We should cook that deer,” Thorin said, running his hand through Kili’s loose hair as his nephew rested against his stomach. “Before it attracts anything hungry.”

“I doubt anything will come close with the boys here,” Dwalin said. “One night will do no harm.”

Fili squirmed and nuzzled into Dwalin’s chest hair, “Sleep is good. Sleep will give you two more energy for later.”

“Later?” Thorin asked.

“We’re hardly done with you, Uncle,” Kili said sleepily. “You and Dwalin both. We have two more days left for us to glut ourselves on you. And I, for one, am looking forward to being in the same position you were earlier.”

Dwalin chuckled and made himself comfortable. “Then sleep we shall, princelings. We’ll do our best to tire you out.”

“You can try,” Fili said happily.


End file.
